


In Another Life

by charleybradburies



Series: Cap & Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang 2015 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Feels, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Community: 1_million_words, Community: cap_ironman, Community: marvel_slash, Confused Sam Wilson, Confused Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fourth Wall, Inappropriate Humor, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Male Character, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Stony Bingo, Superheroes, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a very popular Steve/Tony story out there...and now, it's made its way into the hands of the Avengers. </p><p>cap/im tiny reverse bang | round thirteen: <a href="http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/129724866703/capim-tinybang-title-a-friend-like-me-artist">marvel</a><a></a><br/>stony bingo | writing format: breaking the fourth wall<br/>1-million-words | weekend challenge 9.26-9.27 | ao3 tags (your daily dose of alien love story*)</p><p>  <span class="small">*not what this story is about, sorry</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

“Your daily dose of alien love story,” Tony recites gleefully, and Steve groans.

“Are you _really_ still on that page?” he asks, assuming Tony's amusedly look at his tablet is being directed towards a story similar to some of those he'd recently shared. 

“Oh, come on. You gotta admit, this shit is pretty interesting.”

“ _This shit_ is erotica. About _us_ , Tony.”

“Wait, what the hell, man?” comes Sam’s voice all of a sudden, and Steve and Tony both turn to see his (overly) amused expression as he’s coming into Steve’s living room.

“Tony has discovered what he calls the universe of fanfiction.”

“As in, people writing about other people’s characters and shit?” Sam grins.

“Am I the _only_ one who’s not in on this whole thing?”

“Hey, longest nap _I’ve_ ever taken is like thirteen hours, okay.”

“Amateur,” grumbles Tony, holding his tablet out to Sam, who gasps and then chuckles loudly.

“Captain America fanfiction. That’s gotta be some freaky kink, man, considering that you _work_ with Captain America.”

“Thank you,” exclaims Steve, raising his coffee mug practically in toast.

“Actually,” says Tony, “it’s Captain America slash Iron Man fanfiction. _Yeah._ Apparently that’s pretty popular, too.”

Sam glances back to Steve. “Do I even wanna know?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay, for the record, this one chick actually seems pretty cool about it,” defends Tony.

“Oh, no. You don’t like, have a Tumblr, do you?” asks Sam, too close to bursting out into laughter for Steve's comfort.

“Sam, _tell_ me you don’t write fanfiction about me,” grumbles Steve.

“Come on, man. I am not _that_ messed up. I only write about myself, actually. But I got some Internet friends who are into other superheroes. I just tend not to talk about it with them. You know, since the whole ‘secret identity’ thing kinda puts a dent in that.”

“I’m pretty sure the Internet means that basically everyone has a secret identity, Sam. It’s not like you tell these people who you are, right?”

“Man, do you _want_ me to write fanfiction about you? Cause I’m sure I could come up with some pretty great ideas.”

Steve downs the remainder of his coffee. 

“That just may be the least reassuring thing I’ve heard all day.”

“Really?” asks Tony. “Even compared to the popularity of that whole Greek God AU situation?”

“Oh, that, uh, the “actualblackwidow” story, that’s like, as long as all of Harry Potter?” Sam realizes, and Tony gives him a high-five. 

“Indeed. I finished it this morning. Steve’s mad that it exists in the first place.”

Sam and Tony laugh, and Steve groans.

“If I go back to bed, do you think I’ll wake up, and this might all have blown over?”

“I doubt it,” replies Tony. “I forwarded it to Rhodey and Clint, too.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that, right?”

“If you’d read it, Steve, you’d know that it was actually really good,” Tony defends off-puttingly, and Steve forces a scoff.

“I read the tags and some of the comments, which informed me that there was a roughly novel-sized portion which was basically pornography. As such, I opted out, and have tried in vain to forget that you sent it to me in the middle of the night earlier this week.”

Steve pretends to be checking his email on his phone, because why on earth _should_ he actually try to participate in this conversation, when all it was going to turn out to be was another iteration of Tony’s “I know everyone and their grandmother probably thinks I should let you fuck me, but just so you know, I’m straight and totally able to look you in the eyes and say that” defense? 

But Sam seems to actually look confused now, so Steve doesn’t totally check out of the conversation that he does press forward to have with Tony.

“You sent him porn...about the two of you?”

“It was amusing, and well-written, and _not_ actually about us.”

“Okay, fictional versions of you, then, that doesn’t make that much more sense, to be honest.”

“Just because I’m a superhero doesn’t mean I can’t be a comic book fan, Wilson.”

“No, but speaking as a superhero who lives vicariously through writing and reading about the fictional version of himself, it’s more than a little weird that you read porn in which you get fucked by your colleague. Just saying.”

“It’s more than a little weird that anyone, let alone any of us, has read it, let’s be totally honest here,” complains Steve, but it doesn’t escape him that for a moment, Tony actually seems offended.

And what if it’s not offense? 

What if it’s _hurt?_

What if he’s hurt because he did the exact same thing that Steve did, and read it and _wanted it_ , and his talking about how _hilarious_ it is that people write about them having sex is Tony’s way of inching closer to saying that he actually -

“I mean, people _know_ that we really exist, right? You’d think that would automatically make it seem less cool to be interested in superheroes’ business, right?” he corrects himself, almost without thinking. Tony clears his throat.

“Didn’t people fawn over you back in the 40’s, too?”

“Do people fawn over me _now?_ ”

“...well, maybe not to your face.”

Steve sighs. 

“Yep, that’s it. I’m going back to bed.”


End file.
